Campanadas al futuro
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Ella se llenó de valor para decirlo. Por él, por ellos, los que estaban y lo que ya no volverían. [#PorMasAlbis] [Pagando apuestas]


**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Viñeta para Liraz. Mi pago por la apuesta, que es secreto de estado. Que ambas perdimos, pero le vemos el lado bueno a esto, el Albis ganó dos lindos escritos. Hay una escena inspirada en Bang, bang de Liraz, no pude evitar mencionar a Bisca como mejor pistolera, sorry not sorry.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. Incoherencias everywhere. Ubicado en esos amargos siete años, ¿en qué año? Ni yo lo sé. Faltas ortográficas y gramaticales adrede.

Notas al final.

 _Para Liraz, porque aunque mi seguridad peligra, ella me amenaza por esto(?)_

* * *

Capítulo único: Campanadas al futuro

* * *

Ella a veces piensa, en cómo sería si Erza estuviera aquí, ¿la animaría? ¿La obligaría a confesarse?

No puede evitar reír ante la imagen pensada. —Seguro Erza-san me empujaria hacia él... — y se sonrojo. De verdad quería pasar su vida a lado de Alzack.

Él siempre había estado para ella, como un compañero de gremio, de equipo, como amigo, y como... —¿Por qué eres tan tímido, Alzack? —se lamentó.

—¡Debo poder! —si, ella debía poder decirle eso, decirle aquello, lo que hace unos años debió decir, para que toda su familia estuviera con ellos. Ahora, si esperaba un poco más, ¿faltaría más gente en la boda? ¡Fairy Tail era lo único que tenía! Y ella sabía que ese tipo de celebraciones son para compartir con la familia, y su familia ya no estaba completa.

Pero aún lo tenía a él... ¿qué pasaría si el también se va? Nego con la cabeza, él no la dejaría, ella lo sabía, él había dado mucho de sí cuando aquella batalla durante Fantasía, no, no la dejaría sola, y era cuando tenía ganas de llorar, porque nadie nunca imagino que aquel dragón se llevaría a sus amigos, ¿quién garantizaba que algo así no le pasaría a él?

Se dispone a buscar su ropa, quiere verse bonita para él. ¿Debería ponerse otro tipo de ropa? Eso fue fácil de responder.

No.

Ellos se habían acoplado por su forma de ser, por su magia, ¡hasta por su vestimenta! Sabía que no debía cambiar nada en ella, porque él la quería así. Alzack la amaba por ser ella. Amaba cada detalle, así como ella amaba todo de él.

Y por eso debía hacerlo, la pérdida de sus amigos —de su familia— le había dado el valor que le faltaba. No podía imaginarse en un futuro sin él. Y peor, no podía siquiera pensar en todo lo que se estaban perdiendo por su timidez. Porque no era vergüenza, no le daba vergüenza ya que Alzack la viera sonrojarse, y nunca había sentido vergüenza al saber que ella era el motivo de los sonrojos del moreno. No, definitivamente nunca había sido vergüenza.

Pero si la timidez, y recordaba a Erza, sus consejos, que algunas veces fueron raros. A Mirajane, quien le contaba emocionada como imaginaba la boda, mientras Cana decía que ella se encargaría de emborrachar a Alzack para que tuvieran una apasionada noche de bodas. Y así iba pensando en cada uno de ellos.

Y se iba haciendo más valiente.

Se lo diría, se animaría. Por ellos dos, por los que ya no estaban, y por los que seguían ahí.

Y eso fue algo que la enamoró más de él. Ese amor por el gremio, por querer demostrar que Fairy Tail seguía en pie. Por no rendirse y dejar el barco. Aunque ella nunca dudo de él.

Recordaba su compañía hace un par de años, mientras ella se rompía de dolor, sabía que él también sufría —como todos lo hicieron, aunque de distinta manera—, pero por ella fue fuerte.

De verdad quería estar con él. Una vida juntos. Una familia...

¿Tendría el valor de cruzar el gremio y hacerle esa pregunta? ¿Notaría que lleva por él su sombrero más bonito? Pero lo más lo más importante, ¿le diría que si? estaban en una época difícil, pero no por eso debía callar más lo que sentía. No. Además, aunque le doliera, tenían que avanzar.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al gremio, y ahí estaba él, siendo avergonzado por Macao y Wakaba, mientras el pequeño Romeo negaba. Laki charlaba en la barra con Kinana, quien parecía apenada por la conversación masculina.

—Alzack.

Él volteó a verla, mientras los mayores se codeaban entre ellos. Él avanzó hasta ella, era como, como si él tuviera algo que decirle también.

—Bisca, yo...

Ella lo tomó de ambas manos, y con palabras atropelladas al fin lo dijo.

—¡Casate conmigo!

Ambos se vieron, sonrojados, y terminaron por sonreír.

—Una vez más, haz sido más rápida que yo.

—¿Por qué?

—El maestro y Wakaba me decían que los años pasan, y...

Ella le puso el índice en los labios, haciéndolo callar. —Entiendo, pero aún así, no me has respondido.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Claro que acepto.

Todo a su alrededor desaparecio. Sólo importaban ellos en ese momento.

Haciéndose miles de promesas con las miradas. Dándose pequeñas caricias en las manos, en los brazos, cara, Alzack animandose a tocar por primera vez su largo cabello verde. Ambos nerviosos, y contentos, por el tacto.

De verdad que estaban contentos. Bisca se permitió por primera vez en ese día —en años quizá— olvidar un momento a sus amigos que ya no estaban, no porque dolor haya desaparecido —nunca se iría—, sino, porque a ellos no les hubiera gustado que ella se deprimiera en un día así, en un momento como ese. Lo haría por ellos, por todos, los que se fueron, los que quedaron. Olvidar lo malo, lo triste. Pensar en lo bueno, tratar de avanzar, pero sin olvidarlos del todo. Tenían que seguir, por ellos.

Alzack, quien estaba nervioso, se llenó de confianza, como cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba, cuando trataba de ella.

Y ambos, ignoraban los rostros del resto del gremio. No vieron esas lágrimas que casi, salían de sus ojos. El dolor por la pérdida del equipo Tenrou nunca se iría, pero, podían tener pequeños rayos de luz, que podían llegar a alumbrar.

Y esos rayos, daban la esperanza, de quizá, un día, Fairy Tail renaceria.

* * *

N/A Yo te odio, pero tu me odias más, esa es la verdad, esta apuesta casi nos mata, tener que publicar, me cansaba de escribir, y casi me duermo, sé que no quieres apostar, pero vamos a repetirlo, hoy te vengo a cumplir(?) La única forma de mantenerme despierta hoy fue jugar con canciones.

Soy Shiemi, iré a llorar por ser una inútil.

Si alguien lee esto, vayan a leer el bang, bang de Liraz. Es un hermoso fluff Albis *corazón*

Soy masha que se respeta, así que Row, con todo mi sueño y orgullo, vengo a pagar, y aunque tú me odies, yo ame esto xD Eso hacen los amigos~


End file.
